


And I'll Love You For a Thousand More

by CancerWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbians in Space, References to Darillium, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerWolf/pseuds/CancerWolf
Summary: For the first time, the Doctor's latest friends see the 'Oncoming Storm'





	And I'll Love You For a Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me while reading through the Thirteenth Doctor/River Song tag, and for the life of me wouldn't leave me alone. So, I wrote it. I'm sure it's horrible, and sooooooo out of character, but whatever I guess. 
> 
> If you couldn't tell, title from 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri

It wasn't until after their little adventure with the spiders and they started officially traveling with her that she found the time to. . . well, find it. 

She had been in the kitchen, making herself a croissant while her friends were resting after everything they've done. And that was before they were travelling together! She had turned back to the small table, food in hand when her gaze was caught on the silver chain and two rings. Her breath caught and she crushed her food in her hand. The first one was her last regenerations, the simple silver band that she thought she had lost. She had been quite cross with her TARDIS but got distracted quickly. The second one was a woman's ring, the band silver, delicate, with a blood red ruby offset with diamonds. It had been River's. She had left it behind when she left Darillium, whispering 'spoilers' while holding back tears. 

A fond smile crosses her face, and she gently picks the chain up. She fingers the precious gems for a moment, before slipping it over her head. She tucks it under her shirt and fondly pats the wall. "Thank you," she mummers. 

She forgets about them for a while, dragged from adventure to adventure. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The current bad guy got in her face with a cruel smirk. The Doctor glares, tugging at the ropes tying her hands above her head. The guy opens his mouth to say something but pauses at whatever he sees on her neck. "Well, well, what do we have here," he mutters darkly. 

His hand reaches out, brushing her neck before curling around the delicate chain. Her breath catches in her throat, dread curling in her stomach, as she realizes what he's talking about. "Don't you dare," she growls, baring her teeth. 

He laughs, both of them ignoring the surprised look from Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. He rips it from her neck. The slight sting was drowned out by the sudden fear and anger. Her wrists tug harder against the ropes, a low snarl slipping from her. "Give that back," she demands in a low, dangerous, voice. 

Ignoring her, he studies the two rings. He dangles it in front of her, but also in the sight of the other three. At their confused glances at each other, he laughs again. "Hiding secrets, are we?" he taunts, shaking it a little. 

"If you do not give that back right now," she snarls, letting the anger rise up, "I will make your life a living hell before I kill you." 

Yaz gasps, sharing concerned glances with her friends. 

The man raises an eyebrow, but she can tell the look in her eyes was finally putting him off. "Oh, really?" he asks dryly. "You'll have to escape first." 

She raises an eyebrow as well. Her face wasn't contorted into a snarl anymore. Instead, it looked like marble. Cold, indifferent. Except for the look in her eyes. Her usually warm, brown eyes were hard and looked almost black with the anger dancing in them. "I have," she states simply, her voice like her face. 

He frowns in confusion, going to ask before he gets tackled. The Doctor slams her fist into his face, her own face snarling again. On top of him, she grabs the collar of his suit and drags him close to her face. "No one. Touches. Those," she snarls, finishing her sentence by slamming his head into the ground. He was unconscious the second his head hit the ground. 

She had half a mind to choke the life out of him, but Yaz's tentative voice cuts through, "Doctor?" She sounded hesitant and scared. It made the fight leave her, and she almost slumps over there to sleep and try to ignore the nightmares. Instead, she takes her stolen property, tucks it into her pocket, stands up, and turns to face her companions. They all looked vaguely scared and concerned. She sighs, and mutters, "Sorry." With a quick swipe of her sonic, they get released and she turns silently to walk to the TARDIS. 

They follow behind her, having a silent conversation to try and figure out how to comfort her. Inside the machine, the Doctor mutters, "She'll take you where you want to go," before she disappears down a winding hallway. Later, she would properly apologize and give a shortened explanation. 

For now, though, she just wants to hug her wife's jacket to her face and pretend she wasn't gone forever. Which is exactly what she did.


End file.
